


Come Clean

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Regulus proved Sirius wrong in one way.





	Come Clean

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. All these drabbles keep popping into mind… O.o… Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"I can do whatever I want like you,_
> 
> _I can do whatever I want like you,_
> 
> _I can do whatever I want like you,_
> 
> _Like you…"_
> 
> _—Meg and Dia, "Indiana"_

" **I hate you.** "

Regulus had carried those three words with him since…Merlin, it felt like forever. Just because Regulus had followed the life laid out for him by their parents, just because Regulus had stuck to their blood's purity, just because Regulus had _taken the easy way out_ …

Regulus inhaled and exhaled deeply. He knew it'd been a kind of easy way out of life, to just follow the plans their parents had set for him.

…but if Sirius was the free one, and Regulus the slave, then why was Regulus standing over this basin with _that_ locket before him?

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! My 1st 100-word drabble. It's hard to write so much in just 100 words! D: But I did it. ;3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: Huh. I, erm, kinda forgot about this 2011 piece… orz But I'm struck by an interesting thought—I never wrote which brother told the other that he hated him. :O Makes you wonder…


End file.
